Circle jerk
A circle jerk, literally, is a circle of guys who tug off each other in a ring. Metaphorically, it means "to gain mutual benefit from each other". Here, it means "any talentless fuck who has run out of individuality and wants to hype their fans up in an attempt to stay popular and make money". More on circle jerking ]] Generally, in the early 21st century, on the internet, despite the stale, overused concept, everyone wants to be a shitty video game reviewer, despite AVGN, Urinatingtree, Armake21, PlayItBogart and SpoonyOne being the only ones who had a semblance of originality in the first place. Some of these people went on to sell out, some went on to e-drama, and some went on to circle jerk. Circle jerking, in a nutshell, is when a group of guys with the same boring ideas decide to make a website to put all of their stuff on in an attempt to gather their fanbases together in a huge orgy, thereby mutually benefiting each other by trading their fans and increasing their marketability. Most of the time, they aim for the lofty heights that the first shitty circle jerking website reached. Almost always, the resulting website is flawed because everyone is the same in tepid humor, there's so many people on the payroll it could form a country, or they simply are not funny. List of circle jerking websites ScrewAttack The granddaddy of all circle jerking websites, this website has nearly no flaws at all other than the simple, small exception of the fact that they aren't funny whatsoever and only patronise the viewer with video game terminology, forced memes, and randomly generated swear words. While original, it doesn't make the site good. That Guy With The Glasses TGWTG consists largely of nerds who were rejected to go to ScrewAttack. This clearly shows when one visits the site and find that they have seemingly included 45 partners on their site, possibly out of spite. Sadly, none of them are funny, and circle jerk by constantly holding get-togethers in boroughs of Chicago nearly every month, like an AA meeting. They have the largest egos of the big circle jerking websites, by almost instantly assuming that anyone who watches their videos will buy their merchandise, autographs, T-Shirts, go to the conventions they are attending, watch their anniversary videos and like all of their poorly thought out crossover videos. They generally censor any dissent, and loudly flaunt their awards. The Dead Horse Interchange While arguably smaller in size and only containing 3 people, DHI grabs the idea of self depreciation and runs, without stopping for a second. Once attempting to recruit 2 other partners in an attempt to rival TGWTG, they were thwarted when their targets got butthurt over the site's humour and revealed that they were in contact with TGWTG the entire time. Since then, the site has bitterly been mocking any other online personalities similar to itself. While small, this site is less popular because the people they target have a semblance of a life - that is, anyone who can understand wit and tolerate satire without bitching. WingerDinger Productions A smaller circle jerking congragation, it mostly contains the portion of the video game reviewing community that likes furry hentai and shitty anime. It is smaller, but is very popular with their fanbase because they have no lives. They are evidently more egotistical, as their website features themselves rendered as anime characters, waving to the viewer like some shitty Saturday morning anime title sequence.